magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
ST Amiga Format Issue 1
This magazine is dated July 1988 and priced at £2.50. Disk Extra Disk Extra - 5 pages (63-66,69) *Oids (Demo), Virus Killer, RAM Disk, Game Pokes, Monoware, Invaders, Disk Formatter, Art Goodies, Desktop Accessories - Atari ST (64-66) *F/A-18 Interceptor (Demo), Virus Killer, Othello, Drunken Mouse - Amiga (64,67) News Page 7 *Laptop ST looks definite: 'Stacy' being developed by Perihelion Hardware for Atari *Light years ahead: ParSec from Elmtech Research *Amiga price cut: Commodore expected to match ST's price *Games prices to drop?: Prism Leisure to release £12.99 games *Multiface for ST and Amiga: from Romantic Robot. Page 8 *ST's at the Cafe Royal: Report on May's Atari Trade and Press show featuring CDAR504 CD ROM, Abaq and Robotics Starter Kit *Oscillating ST: K-Scope and K-Spect from Kuma Pages 10-11: Format in the U.S.A. *Head monitor: High resolution monitor being developed for Amiga *AmigaDOS 1.3 *3-D Amiga: X-Specs 3D from Haitex *Flicker-free screens: Flicker-Fixer from MicroWay *Animated excitement: Photon Video from MicroIllusions and Deluxe Video from Electronic Arts *DTP gets serious: Professional Page from Gold Disk *Go faSTer: ST Accelerator Board from Strange Systems Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Format Letters - 1 page (32) Desktop - 2 pages (90-91) :Tips, hints, wrinkles and dodges exclusively for ST owners. Read all the bits the manuals tried to hide Workbench - 2 pages (93-94) :Discover unknown secrets to make life with the Amiga even better! Escape Sequence - page 98 Previews Raring to go - ¾ page (11) :Andy "zap-em" Storer eyes up the news and games that arrived too late for review. Only the finest fresh titles make it into his roundup. ::Star Fleet I, Mindfighter, The Sentinel, Pandora, Corruption, Whirligig, Captain Blood, Starglider 2, Space Harrier Features Transputers do it in Parallel - 3 pages (13-15) :What's all this fuss about transputers? Both Atari and Commodore have announced transputer goings-on - ST Amiga Format battled its way through all the hype to discover who's doing what. The Choice is Yours - 4 pages (27-29,31) :Which machine - ST or Amiga? Richard Monteiro wades throught the waffle to highlight the differences and similarities between the two micros and recommends the best choice for particular applications. The Indispensables - 2 pages (61-62) :The Top 10 games that no ST or Amiga owner should be without, plus some commendable runners-up that were just outgunned Gold Dust - 1 page (44) :Steve Gold, electronic mole extraordinaire, sniffs out the news behind the news on both sides of the Atlantic. Animal Feeds - 2 pages (74-75) : The inclusion of a MIDI port on the ST has proved to be a very clever move. As Chris Jenkins discovered, STs have wormed their way into The Animal House studio in Clerkenwell as a cost effective alternative to sequencing. What is DTP? - 2 pages (80-81) :With high resolution graphics and fast processing speeds, both ST and AMiga are well suited to the graphic-intensive application of Desk Top Publishing. But what is DTP and what makes it different from word processing? Simon Williams hits the headlines... Getting Going - 2 pages (83-84) :What essentials are necessary to get the most out of your ST or Amiga, particularly if your interest lies in programming? Jeremy Vine and Mark Burgess offer some pointers. Reviews 'Adventures' Ten Brave New Worlds - 1 page (58) #Beyond Zork #Guild of Thieves #Jewels of Darkness #The Bard's Tale #Lurking Horror #The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy #Time and Magik #Ultima IV #King's Quest III #Deja Vu 'Utilities' Fair crack of the WP - 6 pages (17-20,22-23) :Word Processing - it's the most important business application there is. Ben Taylor surveys the ST and Amiga scene, where new arrivals are threatening old faithfuls. SuperBase Professional - 3 pages (33-35) :Much heralded as a 'serious' application for ST and Amiga, Superbase Professional claims to provide a true relational database with a dBase style programming language. Simon Williams gets caught up with mice and dongles. Format Value - 4/5 Over the Rainbow - 5 pages (37-40,42) :If you thought the spectrum was made up of only seven colours, we've news for you. It's 64 with Photon Paint on the Amiga and a brilliant 512 in the ST's Spectrum 512. Matthew Gailes and Oliver Shapley dip their electronic brushes. Format Value - Photon Paint 4/5, Spectrum 512 4/5 Pro Sound Designer - 2 pages (78-79) :How did they get the screams into Barbarian? Or the red alert into Star Trek? They used a sound sampler, and now you can too. Richard Monteiro investigates Eidersoft's Pro Sound Designer. Just released is an Amiga version to complement the already succesful ST package. Back to Basics - 3 pages (86-88) :So many languages, yet BASIC is undoubtedly the most popular. Richard Monteiro compares dialects with the supplied offerings from Atari and Commodore. Game Busters Game Busters - 2 pages (71-72) *Carrier Command (ST), Jinxter (ST & Amiga), OutRun (ST), Grid Start (Amiga), Goldrunner (Amiga), Test Drive (Amiga) - 1 page (71) *Into the Eagle's Nest (ST), Road Wars (ST & Amiga) Adverts Games Ocean / Imagine *Where Time Stood Still, Army Moves, Platoon, Arkanoid: Revenge of Doh - 2 pages (2-3) Firebird *Return to Genesis, Pandora, Black Lamp, The Sentinel - 1 page (6) Classic Software *Bomb Disposal - 1 page (21) US Gold *Street Fighter - 2 pages (24-25) Psygnosis *Obliterator - 1 page (26) Activision *Turbo, Craps Academy, Ebonstar Other Credits Art Editor :Gordon Druce Games Reviews :Andy Storer Technical Editor :Richard Monteiro Additional Design :Dean Wilson, Trevor Gilham, Jane Toft, Angela Neal Publisher :Chris Anderson Issue Index Category:Contains Atari ST Reviews Category:Contains Amiga Reviews